Year of the Spark: July 13
by Sparky Army
Summary: She wasn't perfect but she was perfect to him. The Year of the Spark continues.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Authors Note (Hannah554): Just another short little fic, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Perfect Flaws**

_By Hannah554_

* * *

It hadn't been easy getting to where they were, it had been hard work, one obstacle after another but as far as John was concerned it was all worth it. They'd faced down Wraith, Genii, Replicators and the IOA, they always came back stronger. He'd once thought Atlantis was his home but in truth it was her, he loved Atlantis, couldn't imagine ever living anywhere else but to him home was wherever Elizabeth was. He still wasn't sure he was good enough for her, there were days when he wondered exactly what it was she saw in him, had always seen in him. He was a flawed man, had more than his fair share of issues and a knack for getting into trouble, none of that seemed to matter to her though.

She wasn't perfect either, in fact at times she was a damn pain in the ass. She worked way too hard, would burn herself out if someone didn't stop her. As often as he got himself into trouble she would forget to do the little things like eat and sleep. He'd lost track of the number of times he'd taken lunch to her office or found her asleep on the bed, surrounded by reports, her hand still resting on the laptop keyboard.

She was a giver, would give every part of herself for this city, would give anything for the people in it but at night she would steal all the covers, wrap herself up in them and hold them in a death grip even in her sleep. He usually didn't mind too much, she got cold easier than he did and Atlantis wasn't normally that cold, just on the odd night when there seemed to be a chill in the air, even inside the city.

Whenever they ate together she wasn't content to eat her own food which usually remained relatively untouched, she had to eat his and given the amount of time she would sometimes go between meals she'd usually eat most of it too. She stole his clothes, many of his shirts had been lost to her, he was constantly finding her wondering around her room with one of his shirts on and to make matters worse it was a different one every time. He'd had to order more new shirts in the last year than he had done in the few years before that... put together.

She was grouchy in the morning until she got her coffee, despite waking up looking just as gorgeous as when she'd fallen asleep, she was as far from a morning person as anyone could get. He'd taken to waking up ten minutes before her alarm went off and going to the cafeteria, grabbing a coffee and leaving it on her bedside table before climbing back into bed just so that they could get up together.

She had almost as many flaws as him and he loved every one of them, even when she was glaring at him for waking her up in his rare attempts to get back the covers. She wasn't perfect but she was perfect to him, her flaws were a part of who she was and without them she wouldn't be the Elizabeth Weir he loved, he figured maybe it was the same for her, maybe she loved his flaws as much as the rest of him.

He laid in bed staring up at the ceiling and wondering whether he should make an attempt to get the covers back. The systems that regulated the temperature inside Atlantis were malfunctioning and as such the city was pretty cold. He turned to his side, Elizabeth was curled up facing him, her beautiful features relaxed with sleep and he hated the idea of waking her. They'd had a hectic couple of days; one of Rodney's experiments had sent some kind of electrical charge through many of Atlantis's computer systems, one after another had been going crazy on them, hence the current temperature of Atlantis. One of the first things to go nuts had been the doors, he and Elizabeth had been radioed several times asking what they thought about the idea that Atlantis might be haunted. When the weren't hearing ghost stories they were being informed of the various people who'd had doors slam shut right in front of them, several people had ended up walking right into them, there were even a few bruises on people's heads.

He knew Elizabeth needed sleep but he needed some himself, tomorrow would most likely be as rough as the last few days and the last thing he needed was to fall asleep in the control room or one of the corridors. It would probably be rather interesting if someone found him curled up in the corner of the cafeteria taking a nap. He grasped the edge of the covers tugging at it lightly but it didn't budge, he tried to tug it harder but as usual Elizabeth had a pretty iron clad grip on the thing. He sighed and relaxed against the pillow, he really, really didn't want to wake her up but his choices were limited to getting the cover or freezing all night.

"Elizabeth," he said quietly but go no response "Elizabeth."

She shifted that time, taking a few seconds to come around enough to open her eyes and once she realised it was 2am and there was no emergency she gave him the usual half hearted, sleepy glare that he found more adorable than anything else.

"You're hogging the covers again and it's freezing," he told her and she opened her mouth to comment, probably to deny that she hogged the covers, but then decided against it and moved to release the covers from her grip. He took them from her, covering himself and ensuring she still had plenty enough to keep her warm.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she shifted closer to him, waiting from him to wrap an arm around her before she made herself comfortable against his side. He kissed the top of her head, tightening his arm around her as she fell back to sleep. With the covers now keeping him warm and Elizabeth curled up next to him he easily drifted off to sleep with her.


End file.
